


Thrust

by Inell



Series: Two Men and a Motorbike [6]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner with Bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrust

It’s been a really good day so far, and it’s not even over yet. Jim’s in a good mood, which makes him realize just how mediocre he’s been feeling lately. There’s just been too much on his mind, and he’s never been that brilliant when it comes to dealing with internal shit. He’s still not. It’s just one of the few areas where he’s a failure, though he hopes that maybe one day he’ll get better at it, if only for the challenge of it.

He snorts at that as he leaves his room to go downstairs, taking the stairs two at a time. Maybe he _is_ a bit of an asshole sometimes, but at least he doesn’t pretend to be anything that he’s not. Fortunately, he’s also pretty damn charming whenever he wants to be and he’s smarter than people ever give him credit for being, so it all works out somehow with little effort from him. The lack of effort part is fantastic, of course. So long as he can get through life while enjoying it, maybe it doesn’t matter that the inside of his head is all fucked up at times. Not like anyone can go inside to see, after all, and he’s perfected the glib attitude that keeps people from bothering to try.

Well, no one has gone inside but Old Spock, though he guesses others could, too, not that they’ll get a chance if Jim can help it. He nearly misses a step when he thinks back to the mind-meld. It’s not something he likes to remember, so he mostly forgets. Maybe parts of it come back in the nightmares that he pretends don’t happen since returning to Earth, but if he doesn’t acknowledge them, they don’t exist. That’s his theory, anyway.

That’s not something he’s going to let ruin his mood, so he focuses on his upcoming dinner with Bones. A lazy grin crosses his face as he hurries down the stairs, not that he’s eager or anything. He sure as hell can’t be early or it’ll make things awkward. He’s always late. Bones will expect that, and Jim doesn’t want to disappoint. Still, it’s taking more effort than he cares to admit not to rush right over, time be damned. It’s weird in a way, though, because he’s not sure what to expect. Not a bad thing, really, but it does make him just a little bit anxious despite his excitement.

Damn. He’s becoming such a woman. Excited? Over eating a meal with his best friend, like they’ve done hundreds of times in the past few years. Nothing special at all. Unless it is. Which he won’t know until later, when he sees how things go because Bones is even more unpredictable than usual lately. Is Jim going to get the whole ‘let’s pretend yesterday didn’t happen’ shit that he got before? He frowns at that thought and stomps on the stairs a little harder than is necessary.

Not this time. He’s not going to just meekly stand by and let Bones get away with it if he tries. Jim’s a little worried--well, more like scared, but he refuses to accept that he feels fear about anything, much less something as silly as whatever this is happening with Bones--that things have crossed some sort of invisible line where there’s just no going back to how things were before. Their friendship has changed, regardless of what happens with the rest of it, and he really doesn’t know if he can ever just be friends with Bones without remembering all this.

It’s so frustrating that he doesn’t know what to do about it. He’s had sex with a lot of women, both human and alien, more than he can really count if he’s being completely honest, yet he’s never felt any kind of awkwardness after or even cared about running into them again because they all knew what they were getting before they fucked. He doesn’t do repeat performances. He doesn’t do cuddling and sleeping over after. He doesn’t do emotional shit with random one night stands that are there for pleasure and nothing else.

Bones is making him break all his rules, which normally wouldn’t be an issue because the only thing Jim really likes about rules _is_ breaking them, but these rules are important enough that he’s always followed them without even thinking about it. It’s second nature to him. Sure, it’s gained him a reputation, but he doesn’t care about that shit, so people can say whatever they want about his private life, whether it’s true or not. Bones is his best friend, though. One of the only constants in his life, and Jim doesn’t know how to deal with friendship and fucking all mixed together like this.

When he steps outside, he rubs the back of his neck and scowls at the sky. He needs to get his good mood back and stop thinking about all this emotional shit. It is what it is, so thinking’s not going to change anything. With that in mind, he walks to the parking lot. “Looking good, Jess,” he greets as he strokes the shiny chrome. “It’s just gonna be a short ride tonight, over to Bones’ place, but I might take the long way so you can stretch your wheels some.”

It’s probably crazy to talk his bike as often as he does. Bones is always teasing him about it; not that Bones doesn’t always manage to find something to tease him about anyway. Jim grins as he straddles Jessica and starts her up. She purrs as he leaves the parking lot and takes the long way over to Bones’ place. While she might be considered an antique by many, he thinks that her age has brought her beauty and experience. She’s not all glitz and glam like those new models that fly around these days. She’s got substance.

“I could be thinking about Bones, couldn’t I?” he mutters, shaking his head as he turns the corner. Age and experience and beauty that isn’t fake and shiny like so many are some of the more appealing things about Bones in the whole attracted to him thing. He’s also not old enough to be a father figure, so Jim doesn’t have to worry about being creepy and shit, which is good. He’s fucked up enough without adding perverse daddy issues to it, thank you very much.

Fortunately, Jess doesn’t answer him. It’s probably one reason he finds it so easy to talk to her. No talking back, no analysis of what he says, no judgment about his character, nothing but true acceptance and unconditional love so long as he changes her oil and keeps her clean. There are times that he thinks it’d be great if humans were like that, just easy to please and shit, but then he met Spock and realized that beings acting like machines isn’t what he wants at all. Thinking about a world full of Spocks is likely to give him nightmares. Two is more than enough for him to have to deal with.

When he arrives at Bones’ place, he finds a parking spot with a good view of a shiny red new car that’s probably someone’s present for finishing up at Starfleet. He likes admiring shiny girls, so maybe Jess’ll enjoy the view. “Damn, maybe I am going crazy,” he mutters as he rubs his temple.

“I’ve been telling you that for years, not that you ever seem to listen.”

He looks up quickly and loses his balances, falling flat on his ass beside his bike. Jim tries to glare when Bones laughs, but he can’t really muster one. “What the hell are you doing out here skulking about trying to make me break my ass?” he asks as he gets to his feet and rubs his ass. He can’t help but leer slightly and test the waters. “Might need a doctor to examine it properly, make sure nothing’s broken.”

“I’m not skulking about. I figured you’d be late, so I decided to take a walk,” Bones says. Jim thinks it sounds like a pretty weak excuse, but Bones is weird enough that it might be true. Still, Jim entertains the idea that Bones wants to see him bad enough to actually wait around outside cause that’s better for his ego. Bones crosses his arms in front of his chest. “If you need a doctor, the medical center’s that way.”

“Yeah, it is, but you’re right here,” Jim reminds him. “You’re the only doctor I’d give permission to examine my ass, up close and personal.”

Bones clears his throat and shifts his weight from one foot to another. “Why do you think you’re going crazy?”

It’s disappointing that Bones isn’t responding the way Jim wants. Surely he knows how to flirt? Jim hasn’t ever actually seen him do it, but the man was married, for fuck’s sake. Of course, he’s got that low, husky drawl that makes almost anything he says sound dirty, so maybe he’s never had to flirt to get a woman. When he realizes that Bones is staring at him expectantly, he thinks back to the question. “Oh, well, that.” He’s going to sound like some stupid kid. “I parked so Jessica could have a good view.”

“A good view?” Bones repeats slowly, somehow making those three words sound like ‘you’re fucking crazy’. “Of what?”

“That car. It’s all shiny and shit, prettiest car in the lot.” Jim grimaces when Bones snorts. “Oh, just shut up. I know it sounds ridiculous.”

“You do realize that the majority of vehicles are considered to be feminine by their owners?” Bones asks, sounding far too amused for Jim to really be that annoyed. “So, you’re saying that Jess is a lesbian?”

Jim blinks when he realizes that Bones is actually humoring him, then he starts to laugh. “Maybe she is. I love her regardless of whose pipes she wants to clean.”

Bones laughs, low and deep, before he grins slightly. “You seem to be in a pretty good mood, Jim. Can I trust that to mean everything went well earlier?”

“I’m always in a good mood. It’s everyone else who’s not,” Jim informs him. “As for the meeting, I’ll tell you about over that dinner you promised me. I’m ravenous.” He looks Bones over as he talks, feeling a hunger that has nothing to do with food as he notices that Bones is wearing jeans and a shirt that fits snugly across his chest. He can’t remember the last time he saw Bones in jeans, though he certainly noticed, even if he wasn’t able to appreciate it as openly as he is now.

“Damn it, Jim,” Bones mutters, moving his fingers through his hair and tugging as he gives Jim a look that probably is intended to be scolding but just looks sexy as hell. “Come on.”

“What?” Jim decides that a show of innocence might be appropriate for the situation, but he can’t help staring at Bones’ ass as they walk around the building to the door. It’s probably good that Bones rarely wears jeans. If he wore them more often, Jim’d have to fight a lot of people to keep them away from him. Not that his ass doesn’t look good in his uniform pants. Or especially in that pair of grey pants that he only wears when he’s dressing up some. Hell, Bones’ ass looks good in a ratty old pair of sweats. Still, something about denim just makes it impossible not to stare.

“You _know_ what. I can feel you staring.” Bones opens the door and starts down the corridor to his room.

“Staring at what, Bones?” He smirks slightly as he deliberately slows his pace so that he can enjoy the view.

Bones just glares at him over his shoulder but says nothing. The back of his neck is flushed, though, and Jim can’t help but wonder why he’d be embarrassed at having his ass admired. It’s an amazing ass, after all. Bones has always been strange about compliments, though. When they reach his room, Bones types in the code then waits for Jim to walk in ahead of him.

“What’d you make?” he asks as he sniffs the air. The room doesn’t really smell like anything, since the kitchen is down the hall, so he can’t figure it out by scent. When he finds himself pushed against the wall, he forgets all about food. Bones kisses him as if he’s punishing him, not that Jim can complain. He’s becoming a big fan of kissing lately, or maybe it’s just kissing Bones.

“Not smirking now, are you?” Bones murmurs as he pulls back. He sucks Jim’s lower lip into his mouth and nibbles on it as he uses his body to press Jim into the wall. Bones isn’t even touching him, but Jim’s skin feels like it’s on fire. He wants to get naked, to feel all of Bones against him, and he whimpers softly as he reaches out, needing to touch. Bones suddenly steps back and looks at him. “Thought you were hungry, Jim.”

“Asshole,” he mutters. It’s really annoying that Bones can reduce him to a desperate needy mess and look so unaffected by it all. Jim knows it’s not that way, though. Bones just gets affected in ways that aren’t as noticeable as his. There’s a flush to his skin, a twitch in his cheek, a tightening in his shoulders, and several other little things that Jim can recognize as signs that he’s not just impassive about this.

“It’s pasta with some sauce from a jar,” Bones says as he walks away. “I added some chicken to it based on a suggestion from Cadet Williams.”

“Williams? That’s the brunette that always blushes around you, isn’t it?” Jim frowns and walks over to sit down.

“You’ll have to be more specific, Jim. There are a lot of women who blush around me.” Bones smirks as he opens the container.

“Yeah, well, this one blushes because she’s hot for you, not because she’s freaked that someone as old as her dad is wearing tight uniform pants,” Jim tells him.

Bones rolls his eyes. “I’m not old enough to be the parent of anyone here, except maybe Chekov if I got started young, but he’s a fucking baby compared to most. Also, my uniform is regulation.”

Jim snorts. “Regulation maybe, but also tight. You’ve got an amazing ass, Bones. Accept it and deal with it. Even if I wasn’t hot for your body, I’d think it was amazing, in a non-sexual, merely observant sort of way.”

“Alright. We can stop talking about my ass now. You’re supposed to be telling me how your meeting went, not having twisted fantasies about my body.” Bones gives him a look that warns him that he’s close to pushing too far, and Jim considers pushing more before deciding to withdraw. For now.

“It’s all good. I mean, I had to sit through a dozen lectures and listen to bitching about my interpretation of things, since it wasn’t cheating, you know? I was just thinking outside the box, which means I should be rewarded, not chastised. But I didn’t push my luck by mentioning that, so I just charmed them all, as always. Hell, they know that I’ll be a damn good captain, since I now have the experience to prove it,” he says, summing up the two hour meeting into a few sentences. And Bones says he talks too much. Not hardly.

“I knew you’d get out of it. I’m convinced that you’ve got a four-leaf clover shoved up your ass or something. You’re too lucky to be normal,” Bones tells him as he puts a plate on the table by Jim’s chair.

“If you want, I can bend over and let you find out,” Jim offers, wiggling his eyebrows as he leers.

Bones stares at him for a moment before looking away. “No, thanks. I don’t want to lose my appetite after spending the time cooking this.”

“Maybe after then.” Jim picks up the plate and starts to eat. The chicken is dry, but it’s still better than anything he could make. The only times he uses the kitchen in his dorm is to make toasted sandwiches or heat up tins of already cooked stuff that he can’t really fuck up too bad. “It’s good.”

“The chicken isn’t right,” Bones points out. “Also, it’s not spicy enough.”

“So sayeth the perfectionist,” Jim says, rolling his eyes before he takes another bite. “Anyway, I’m all reinstated and shit. Allegations dropped. Had to tell them more about what happened, though. I’ve already debriefed and given the Federation answers to everything, but they can’t seem to stop asking more. Don’t really mind, of course. I was brilliant, so it’s only right that everyone know it.”

“You helped save the world, Jim. It’s not something they’re likely to just shrug off and forget about it,” Bones says dryly.

“Well, yeah. I was really amazing. Still, it’s not like that’s all I am, you know? Always seem to be seen that way, though. A whore or a hero, depending on who you ask. Pretty big chasm there between personal image and professional, huh?”

“People rarely look beyond the image presented to them. It’s a fact of life.” Bones shrugs. “In my case, it’s usually either a bitter divorcee or a competent doctor. The people who really matter will look further.”

“Yeah. It just gets frustrating sometimes, when I let it.” Jim smiles and shakes his head. “At least what they say about me is mostly true, though I never fucked the entire female swim team. Well, not at once, though I might have separately. I _am_ a hero, though. Feel free to worship me if you want.”

“Why am I not surprised that you don’t even know who you’ve had sex with over the years?” Bones looks at his plate and becomes silent as they continue eating. It’s not an easy, comfortable silence. It’s awkward and slightly unfamiliar because Jim can’t remember experiencing it before.

“Right. So, uh, yeah. Meeting went alright. Gave Jessica a bath and shined her chrome. You might have noticed how nice she looked,” Jim says, unable to tolerate the weird silence for long. “That’s about the extent of my day. What about you?”

Bones glances up, and Jim stares, trying to figure out what that expression means. It’s gone before he can, and then Bones just looks somewhat normal: grumpy and sexy. “Since I’ve finished everything, they’ve got me doing inventory when I’m not doing rounds for extra practice. They’re also having me deal with patients more, because they seem to think that I should improve my bedside manner. Bastards don’t seem to realize that someone would rather have a competent physician who knows what they’re doing than someone all nice and lying about shit.”

“Doesn’t sound too fun. They should let you have a break. You’re a hero, too, even if you don’t want to hear it. Besides, we’ll be getting our five year assignments soon, so you deserve a chance to relax.” Jim doesn’t want to think about those assignments yet. Not when there’s a good chance that they’ll be split up, and he won’t be able to see Bones anytime he wants. He puts his fork down because he doesn’t feel so hungry anymore.

“Yeah, I’d like to go back home to see Joanna before then,” Bones admits. “I know we’ll get leave and stuff, but five years is a long time.”

“Really long.” Jim puts his plate down and takes a drink of his beer. Well, he figures it’s best to make the most of the time they’ve got instead of focusing on the whole five year separation thing. He looks at Bones and slowly smiles. “I wanna suck your cock.”

Bones chokes, but manages to swallow finally. He gives Jim a ‘you asshole, you nearly killed me’ look that he’s seen a few times too many. “What?”

Jim arches a brow. “You heard me. Tell me no or I’m doing it.” He slides out of the chair and kneels on the floor. When Bones doesn’t say anything, he licks his lips and crawls over to the other chair. “Is that a yes?”

“I’m eating dinner, Jim.” Bones clears his throat, but he’s staring. Jim can feel the heat in the stare, which always sounded so cliché to him but now he gets it.

“Continue. I’ll just have dessert,” Jim tells him as he reaches the chair. He winks as he urges Bones’ legs apart. There’s a slight resistance at first, but Jim can see the moment when Bones gives in, even before his legs spread open.

“Damn it, Jim,” Bones mutters as Jim unzips his jeans and pushes them down. He raises his hips, and Jim grins as he pushes the jeans and underwear even further down, which gives him better access.

“I love your cock.” Jim stares at it as it twitches and begins to harden. “It seems to like me, too.”

“No accounting for taste,” Bones says gruffly.

“Maybe I should kiss it hello.” He looks at Bones and smirks before he leans down and presses his lips against the head. Bones is staring down at him with an intense look as he slowly licks along the underside of his cock. Jim almost laughs when Bones knocks his fork to the floor.

“Bastard.” Bones reaches over to pick up the fork, which gives Jim a chance to push his jeans and underwear all the way down until they’re around his ankles.

“Slide forward some. I want a better angle.” Jim isn’t sure if Bones will obey, since he seems to hate taking orders, especially from Jim, but Bones actually listens and slouches more in the chair. “Oh, yeah. Like that.”

“Take off my shoes. I want these damn jeans off,” Bones grumbles, nudging Jim’s leg with his foot.

Jim unties one boot then the other before he pulls them both off. Once they’re out of the way, he pulls the jeans and underwear off, tossing them on the floor behind him. He looks up at Bones and has to bite his lip to keep from moaning because the sight of Bones wearing a turtleneck and no pants is just unbelievably arousing. “It’s a warm day. You should take off that shirt,” he says once he can form words that wouldn’t be mere grunts of appreciation.

“I know it’s warm. I had to wear this damn thing under my uniform because _someone_ left a huge mark on my neck that would have led to questions.” Bones stares down at him for a moment before he pulls the shirt over his head and drops it beside the chair.

“Damn, Bones. You’re so fucking hot,” Jim whispers before he nuzzles Bones’ cock. It’s the first time that he’s ever seen Bones completely naked, and it’s even better than he’s imagined. His cock is hard already, and he reaches down to unfasten his jeans to give it some release as he starts to suck.

“You talk too much,” Bones says for what has to be the thousandth time, if not more, since they met. For once, Jim doesn’t try to debate the point. Instead, he moves his head up and down, licking and sucking as he focuses on making Bones come. 

This position gives him a bit more freedom than the other times, since he isn’t worried about Bones falling over, so he moves his mouth and tongue all over Bones’ cock and groin. He sucks on his balls while he strokes his cock, and then he impulsively licks lower, over his asshole. He isn’t sure what he expects, but it isn’t for Bones to suddenly grip his hair and tense up. 

“It’s okay,” he whispers before he licks again. He’s pretty open sexually, so he’s had several women in the past who have played with his ass while they’ve fucked, but he somehow doubts that The Ex was the type to explore new things. He licks again, giving Bones time to refuse, because, really, he wants everything he can get but not if it’s more than Bones is willing to give. When Bones relaxes the grip on his head, Jim keeps stroking and licking.

Bones makes a strangled sort of groaning noise when Jim presses his tongue into him. He isn’t sure if he’s doing everything right, since he’s never done this with a man before, but he figures the best thing to do is go with it and see how it feels. He raises his head finally and holds his free hand up towards Bones. Bones stares at him as he leans forward and slowly sucks on one Jim’s fingers. It almost makes him come, just having his finger sucked, and he tightens his grip on Bones’ cock as he moans softly.

“Does it feel good?” he asks, doubting he’ll get a reply but having to ask anyway. Bones isn’t the way he expected when it comes to sex. Quiet and intense, hardly speaking at all, and Jim isn’t sure if this is normal Bones During Sex or if this situation just has him acting different. It has Jim acting different, so that’s a possibility. He’s usually a lot more vocal, sometimes downright vulgar, but he’s just too awed, in a way, by all this to really be himself yet.

Bones doesn’t say anything. He moves his lips against another finger before he sucks it. That says enough. Jim leans forward and kisses Bones’ belly, wanting to taste as much as he can when Bones is naked before him. Finally, he pulls his hand back and moves it between Bones’ legs. He starts to suck his cock again as he slowly pushes a finger inside. Slow and easy. It’s difficult to remember that when he’s usually fast and hard in most aspects of his life.

“Damn it, Jim.” Bones’ voice is so low and husky that it makes Jim moan around the cock in his mouth. He moves his finger, crooking it and rubbing when he finds what he’s looking for. Bones thrusts his hips up, sending his cock into Jim’s throat and choking him. He pulls back and coughs before he licks his lips and goes back to sucking. When Bones comes, Jim swallows what he can but some gets on his mouth and drips onto his hand.

It’s tempting to make some terrible joke about creamy dessert, but he’s so hard that he can’t even think of an adequate quip right now. Before he can reach down to touch himself, Bones is out of the chair and he’s flat on the floor with a hot, wet mouth eagerly sucking his cock. Bones grips his ass hard enough to bruise as he moves his head up and down. Jim doesn’t last long. He’s just too aroused. “Coming,” he manages to get out before his body shudders from his orgasm. Bones pulls back and strokes him as he comes, not letting go of his cock until he’s gasping for breath.

Bones crawls up his body, which emphasizes the fact that Jim’s still wearing all his clothes while Bones is completely nude. That’s pretty fucking hot, but Jim’s too spent to dwell on it right now. Maybe in another ten minutes or so. When Bones kisses him, he kisses him back, sucking on his tongue and stroking his back. Jim’s sort of surprised that Bones wants to kiss him right now, especially considering where his mouth and tongue have been. That, too, is pretty fucking hot. 

Right. Maybe it’ll just take a couple of minutes, after all.

End


End file.
